A Nice Cup of Tea
by kyaru-chan
Summary: [Complete] Just a little teaser... SasuNaru


A Nice Cup of Tea

"You're a pervert, you know that?"

"Hn."

"You're just a great big pervert."

"Mhmm."

"Where the hell did you get that thing? It's…it's criminal!" 'The sight of you in it is criminal.'

Taking hold of a tanned wrist and sliding the back of it over hot bare skin then down to the newly-acquired leather pants and, being very slow and particular about it, pressing it firmly against the front. "You don't like it?"

"You're just a great big horny octopus pervert with no morals."

"So who's got the hard-on?"

"Wha-?" Blush.

Gesture. "That lump." Smirk. "That a kunai in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?"

Deadpan. "That's just corny."

Hand pressed against him, there…

"W-what do you think you're doing so early in the morning?"

"It's 5 o'clock in the afternoon. Dobe."

Low growl. "Shut up, Sasuke-bitch."

Standing flush next to him, hiking one leg around his hip and rubbing. "Only your little bitch, Naru-sama." Husky moan.

Whimper. "Sasuke. We've got-nn- mission reports to write and ¬aah!- I haven't even s-started on dinner and-oh god!"

Pout, step back from a panting lover all ready to give in. "Well you've suddenly developed a decent personality." Sigh. "I remember when you would pound on my door at two in the morning, wild look in your eyes, half-naked and panting, dripping wet from your usual useless cold shower, then just drag me into bed, rip my clothes off and start-"

"Shut up, shut up! The kids'll hear!" Pause. "Wait, _you_ do all the ripping…"

Coy smile, pointedly toying with a zipper. "You saying you don't want some of this?"

"Sa-sasuke…what the hell's gotten into you?"

"There's nothing wrong with a nice cup of tea."

"Cup of…?"

"Enough with the talking."

"Sa-mmph!"

Suzu was sitting in the living room, eyes glued to the tv, quietly nursing her mug of tea. Asahi, her eldest brother, sat next to her. On the small coffee table, there was a mug emblazoned with pictures of a fox. Thick steam rose from the rose-colored liquid inside it, which was very strange since had been brewed fifteen minutes ago.

"You'll burn a hole right through it if you keep glaring at it like that, and then Tako-papa will be very mad." She murmured, sparing him a glance.

"Ha, like I care." But he averted his eyes from it anyway. He didn't want that spiky-haired bastard to pay attention to him any more than he had to. Besides, it wasn't his fault. It was Suzu's fault, yes, all her fault, smug little six year old brat.

But still…

"It's not really going to work, is it?"

"You made the bet."

"But only because you said you could manipulate feelings with the teas, and you were obviously lying, because I know you know that you can't mess with other people's heads because it'll bring the Godaime down like nothing else and you'll get it, and I'll get it and Aozora'll get it and she'll kill me for not stopping you, and then Kit-papa'll get it and I'm going to get the patented 'How-could-you?' look and then Kumori and me will have to leave because we'll be ostric…ostra…ostrum..."

"Ostracized. Don't be stupid." Pause. "-er than you really are."

"You little brat!"

"Anyway, I'm not messing with them, I'm enhancing what's already there, and it's going to work because, whatever you say, Tako-papa is madly in love with Kit-papa, and since they've been so worked-up these past few months, I'd hardly think they had time for each other, so I'm giving them a chance to really be together. Besides, when Tako-papa keeps groping Kit-papa on their mission, Kit-papa'll have a heart attack. "

"Oh." He absently noted the fact that their youngest already knew about sex, and discarded it.

Silence, then, because it seemed like he'd explode if he didn't talk...

"It's not really going to work, is it?"

"You'll see."

Silence again, and this time he made it stretch out longer…He could wait it out, seriously, he could. He could wait as long as the next person, and since the next person was Suzu, all-time winner of blinking contests, well, then he'd wait even longer. He could do that. All he had to do was channel all his attention into one thing, just like Kumori had painstakingly taught him.

Mmm, Kumori, with his long, silk-soft, sunset-colored hair, with his beautiful blue-gray eyes, with his soft, soft skin that felt like butter and his sweetly shy kiss, his mouth that tasted of cherries, mint and something that was just Kumori. Concentrate on the way he moved when he danced, the elegance of his fingers and his slender hands, and the slight furrow of his brow when he was concentrating on chess. Concentrate on his body, the body that gave its all to him, the body that slid under him, thrust up to him shyly, with soft cries that pierced that night, arms that slid around his neck and held him close, a loving voice that said his name, over and over as he went ever deeper…

A loud moan tore throughout the house, and he was surprised hadn't come from him. Another followed it, an almost-scream that he would swear could be heard all the way to the village, a good two miles away, and it certainly could be heard through the hands clamped protectively over his ears.

He looked up. Those weren't his hands. His hands didn't feel like petals and they didn't smell of passionfruit. "Kumori-chan…?"

His lover and brother looked down at him, a blush gracing his feminine features. "That was T-tako-papa…"

Asahi turned, his jaw already hitting the floor.

Suzu had the exact same evil smile as Aozora. She held her hand out, palm upwards. "Pay up."

The young wolf-demon child hung his head and dug in his pocket. Thrusting five gold coins into his little sister's hand, he stood up, grabbed hold of his still-blushing brother and strode out of the room.

"W-where,um, are we going, Asahi?"

The elder turned his head away and mumbled something about a sunset.

His lover, if possible, turned even redder, and made no further protest as he was dragged out and up into their room, which was at the far-east corner of the house, where they certainly had a very good view of the sunrise.

Suzu smiled benevolently, the expression looking very out of place on her childish doll-like features, and turned back to her cartoons.

In the darkening room, and indeed the whole house, another cry rent the air, almost…animal.

She allowed herself an evil chuckle.

In front of her, forgotten, a mug half-full of powerful passion tea steamed.


End file.
